The Reploid's fight
by Electricflare
Summary: Read to know. Not good at summarys.


Juri woke up with Zero and kissed him. Zero cuddled with her, holding her close. Zero rubbed her back in a circle, making Juri smile. Juri coughed. "Zero..I'm cold.." She said. Zero sighed, kissing her on the head. It was 8: PM and Juri had a nightmare because the others where hurting her. She went closer to Zero. The blonde just rubbed Juri's back. He kissed her and Juri rubbed her head against Zero's face, nuzzling him because she felt comfortable with her new lover. Zero stroked Juri's hair lovingly and gently. He put his hand on her stomach. "Juri?" He whispered. The Korean nodded in response. "I want a baby with you." He said quietly. "I know I have 6 kids already.." Zero cried. Juri comforted him. "I want a baby too.." She said. Juri closed her purple eyes. "Will your kids accept me as their mother?" Juri cried with Zero. Zero shushed her, holding her close. Juri fell asleep. Zero lied her down and put her purple blanket over her. He sighed. "Iris..forgive me.." Suddenly Iris's spirit came down to Earth. "I know you feel like you're cheating on me but you needed to move on. I'll always be here with you, Zero. I'm happy for you and Juri. Take good care of her, alright hun? I know we'll meet again." She said. Zero nodded and smiled. "Bye, Iris. I love you." "I love you too." She said.

Her spirit disappeared. Zero kissed Juri on the head again. Zero Jr came and hugged Juri. "She's my new Mama?" He asked, tears in his eyes. Zero nodded and carried his son to bed. "I know you miss Mama..but she's in a better place now. We'll get her back. Don't worry about a thing." Zero said, sitting next to Zero Jr. Zero Jr nodded and went to sleep. He had a dream about his mother. He really wanted his mother back. Meanwhile Juri was sleeping peacefully and was having a dream about her and Zero having having a baby. They named her Zuri. When Zack came home from work he heard Juri coughing and crying simultaneously. Zack rubbed her back. "Mother..are you OK." Zack said, with his clothes smelling like work. Juri's eyes lit up. "Zack.. did you call me.." Zack nodded in response to her surprise. Zack smiled brightly and nuzzled Juri's head. He kissed it while he was nuzzling, keeping Juri happy. Zack was happy with Juri. "I'm gonna go take a shower so I'll be back in about.. 7 minutes. Zack took his clothes off and put it in his laundry then took a shower with his soap he uses after work. "Damn..I miss Mother's voice.. Mother.." Zack cried, the water dripping on him, making him wish Iris was there telling him about his past. All Zack could do was let the water fall on him. The 17 year old broke down crying in the bathtub and he hit his head on the bath spout.

"FATHEEER!" He screamed while trying to get up and recouperate, as he hit his head with extreme force. "I CAN'T GET UP! HELP ME!" Zack was on the floor holding his head. Zero burst in and gasped seeing his son in an awkward position. "Father..." Zack said. Zero put his hand on the back of his head, lifting his upper body up slightly and gently. "Zack what the hell happened!?" "My head..I don't know what hit me. All I remember is thinking of Mother and I broke down crying.." Zachary was crying very loudly. Zero gently rocked him in his arms, soothing him, pushing back his hair, kissing him on the head. "Shh my child. It's okay now. It's okay baby, it's okay." Zero quietly said to the wet and naked Zachary. He didn't care he was getting the floor wet, he didn't care that Zachary was getting his clothes wet, he just wanted to comfort Zachary. Zachary touched Zero's face, rubbing it.

"Ashley and I..will we always be your original babies?" He asked weakly. Zero nodded. "Of course you will be. You two started it all. I love you two so much. As with your other siblings." Zero said softly. "Shh, my little boy. Just stay with me OK?" Zack put his head on Zero's shoulder. "I love you, Father. I'm just depressed OK? I'm really sad Snow and Winter are dead. They're my life, my family. But they were murdered in front of me. Oh God their screams were horrible. Snow kept crying for me. Saying : "Daddy, Dada? Why weren't you there?" Father I miss my lover and my daughter..they were everything to me. You guys are too but I miss them so much. Every night, I kiss Snow's picture, saying goodnight daughter..and I lie down with Winter's sweater and Snow's stuffed elephant. I think she called him phanty..but it still has her scent. So does Winter's sweater. It smells like strawberries..sweet strawberries mixed with dandelions..." Zack passed out. Zero seen blood on the spout and carried Zachary to his room, lying him down with Winter's hoodie and Snow's white, blue bellied stuffed elephant. (No pun intended.) Good dreams snowed into Zack's mind. "*laughter* "Snow...Winter..."

Zero kissed him on the head. "Good night, my child." He shut Zack's light and door. He was now walking towards Juri. She was awake, playing with her hair. She finally decided to let it loose and it reached her mid back. Zero smiled and lied down with Juri. He kept her close. He rubbed her legs ..her flexible legs. Juri was weak from getting beaten. She was wearing her same outfit she always wears because Zero liked it, and Juri loved to please Zero because he would caress her for hours. Zero nibbled on Juri's neck. Juri just let him do what he wanted. Zero rubbed her shoulders while nibbling. It was raining hard outside since it was a storm.

Zero Jr was in his room, looking through pictures of him and his mother. He smiled at them and a tear dropped on one of them. "Mama..." He said. He touched her face in one of the pictures. "How I miss you.. you're my Mama.. and my bond is stronger with you. I'm your son..you're my Mama.. I love you so much. You're so pretty and kind..and caring." Zero Jr loves his mother. She's the most important female in his eyes. She kept him warm when there was a storm like this. She would gently stroke his hair while he would lean on her shoulder and they would cuddle under the blanket. Iris would never, ever let someone touch him. He wanted her back. He wanted his mother back.

Zero Jr sung her song in Japanese. He sobbed. "Kaze yo tusuate.." He started to sing Roll's theme from Mvc 1. "Mama...Mommy... Mami...Mom...Mum...Mummy...Mother..." He said. He cried in a corner. "Mama...why won't you visit me...why..what am I doing wrong? I've been good and haven't had any breakdowns because Zack supports me.. but why won't you come to visit me? I need your accent to sooth me..I need your embrace..I need you.. but you're not here.." Zero Jr lied flat on his back on the floor and reached for the sky. "Mama.. please visit me.. you visited Papa but not me.. I'm the one who misses you the most..I love you more...I needed you but...you weren't there..why.. why are you hurting me.. I needed you the most...I know you more than Papa..there's secrets that Papa doesn't know that you told me.. I thought...that was a sign that... we'd always trust each other..but yet..you're breaking my heart..why are... you...neglecting me? Why? WHYYYY?" Zero Jr cried violently. The rain was continuing. A loud thunder strike made Zero Jr cry harder.

"MAMA?!" He screamed from the top of his lungs. "MAMA!?" He called for his dead mother. He had missed her so much..his mind had created an imaginary Iris that only existed in his mind. But that wasn't enough. He gets angry when she can't touch him and throws something across the room. He then goes to his room and punches a wall.

Zero Jr seen his saber and picked it up. He wanted to kill himself to be with Iris. "Mama.." He said, liking the idea. Suddenly Iris's spirit came down to Earth. "No son..don't do it. I know you miss me but don't kill yourself. I'll be home soon, I promise. ." She said. Zero Jr ran to her and hugged her. Well tried too. He just ran through her. "Mama?" He looked behind him. "Why can't I touch you?!" He asked. "Because I'm dead. This is just my spirit. But son..I can't stay forever. I have to see your other siblings too..but I love you my son." She said in her British accent. Zero Jr smiled, hearing her voice. "Mama.. you didn't see me earlier.. why?" "Because I had to see your father." She explained. Zero Jr got angry. "You could've seen me you know!" He turned his back. "I was crying my eyes out for you...do you even care about me like I care about you?!" He asked. Iris nodded. "I can't son. I was only here for 7 seconds." She said. Zero Jr sighed. "Mama..I love you.." He said..but when he turned around.. she was gone. "Mama? Were did you go.."

He sprinted into the hallway. "Mama?!" He called. She was gone. He pounded on the floor. "Why'd you leave me?!" He screamed. Zero picked him up in alarm. "What happened, baby?" He asked. Zero Jr was panicking. "Mama left me! I was talking to her and she disappeared!" He said. "Why'd you leave me?!" He asked, angrily. Zero rocked him in his arms. The thirteen year old was sobbing now. He fell asleep in his father's arms. Zero was cradling his son in his arms. Zero Jr woke up in his bed 10 minutes later. There was only one picture of him and his mother in the book. He just looked at it and treasured it. They were hugging each other. He put it in his breast pocket because his pajamas had a breast pocket. He sighed and tried killing himself. With Zack about to die he felt useless. It didn't work. He just was out of breath. After everything they've been through.. his mother was gone..


End file.
